vagrantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Vagrant Story Armor
Armor and Shields have Defense / STR, to protect against physical attacks, and Defense / INT, against magic. Heavier armor slows down the character somewhat, hence the minus to Agility. Armor and Shields all 16 grades, or Tiers. They ascend in their degree of physical defense, but the early grades (Leather and Wood) offer superior magical protection for their level. If the player watches the Affinity changes at all they can hardly have failed to notice green Light affinity gains when casting Heal, and the creeping tide of red Dark affinity losses as well, so it hardly need be said that this is an effective, if slow, way of gaining Light. Silver weapons will do the trick too, and there is no shortage of Quicksilver and Shrieker dolls around. For Dark element, (be sure you can survive there, first and) Teleport to Sinner's Corner. Dispose of the skeletons, leaving the Dark Eye. Either pop a Mana Bulb or use the Siphon Soul Defense move to get half of the Dark Eye's power back each time it casts. The Dark Eye will run out of power to cast its damage spells, and turn to its innate ability, which does a tiny amount of damage but still gives Dark Affinity levelups fairly regularly. Dark Eyes give Phantom Class levelups much more frequently, so if that is counterindicated, try the Gremlins in Atone for Eternity (near a Heal Square) or Those who Fear the Light with their dark-damage Damascus weapons. Enemies have a RISK counter also, albeit a more generous one, so eventually the chosen would-be killer will discover for themselves the equation: high RISK equals high MISS rate, and the process of finding a new attacker will have to start over. Materials Bonuses See Main Article Materials Two items of the same Design and Tier but of different Materials will have different Strength and Intelligence bonuses. Thus it can be seen that Strength and Intelligence are intrinsic properties of Material types. However, these stats are not uniform across all combinations of materials and armor Equipments, leading to discrepancies between guides as to the value for materials, as can be seen from the two charts below Less of an intrinsic property of materials is their Affinity and Class. Nonetheless, there is a preponderance towards set values for these properties. = Armor and Shields = The values of Strength and Intelligence below have not been checked for accuracy. As materials affect these values, a baseline for armor below the bonuses added by materials must be established (the armor values minus what is added by materials). The system used for materials (a base value lower than Leather) will be applied to verified data. Together with the values for the Materials, the Defense bonuses of any piece of any Material can be determined. Resistance to weapon Types is not an intrinsic quality of Materials, but of individual pieces, and that information is verified in any case. Helm Base values, before the bonuses for materials are added Breast Armor Base values, before the bonuses for materials are added. Yes, it really is called Breast Armor in the game. An archaic usage of the word and thus evocative of the medieval era, when the King James Bible was written, with the famous phrase, 'the Bosom of Abraham', now used in various ways, but originally referring to the embrace of the afterlife. Or something to giggle at. Your choice. Glove Base values, before the bonuses for materials are added Leggings Base values, before the bonuses for materials are added. No Plate Leggings drop from enemies or are found in chests, in the game. Type resistances anecdotal & Vagrant Story: Ultimate Armor FAQ and Vagrant Story: Item Stats, both by Samuel Riesterer